Love is forever
by Cheers.Big.Ears
Summary: Alicia is no longer with Lockhart Gardner but does that mean she no longer cares about Will and Diane?


**SPOILERS!**

**This takes place shortly after Alicia was fired and has started her own firm with Cary. I'm not sure on the exact legal terms, so sorry if some are incorrect.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.**

**Short one shot!**

* * *

Alicia and Cary were the best friends anyone could ever ask for; they always had each other's back, no matter what.

Once again they were working on some major case and once again Lockhart Gardner was holding back on the client's files, therefore causing major chaos for both Cary and Alicia.

Which is why they found themselves in the familiar waiting room outside the legal committees office. This was just the process they had to go through, each and every time.

The ringing of her phone startled Alicia a bit.

"What do you want Eli?" she answered almost annoyed.

"Can you talk at Peter's press conference right now?" his voice sounded demanding.

"Eli I'm working."

"I know, I know. It's just upstairs from where you are now actually, in the large conference room. Peter's here and so is Obama. The audience is huge, please Alicia this is important" he was almost pleading now.

"No Eli" she said and with that she hung up.

He was one man who just didn't understand they she actually wanted to succeed in her law firm. Eli made Alicia pissed off more times than anyone could count.

Alicia needed to compose herself because she knew Will would be there soon and if she wasn't composed he could just so easily unravel her with his intimidating stance he has taken aboard.

Which is why Alicia found herself opening the door to the lady's room, but she was rather shocked at what she saw next.

There sat Diane leaning against a wall about two metres from the door; she still looked elegant even though tears were streaming down her face carelessly.

Alicia was unsure whether to just leave or to go offer a shoulder of support to her previous boss who she respected so much. She decided on offering a shoulder of support.

Diane noticed Alicia sitting down next to her causing her to stiffen a little, seeing as Alicia was the reason that she was crying in the first place.

"You should leave" Diane was stern, direct and straight to the point.

"What's wrong?" Alicia questioned.

Diane didn't reply, instead she just cried harder. So Alicia did what she did best, she put her arms around Diane's shoulder and pulled her in for a comforting hug.

About ten minutes later, Diane stood, composed herself, thanked Alicia and walked out. Alicia was left dumbfound as to what the hell was going on, why had Diane been crying?

As she exited the bathroom, it was time for them to go and get their files. Soon enough they were sitting at the all too familiar table. Cary and Alicia on one side, Will and Diane on the other, with Daniel at the head of the table from the Legal Committee.

"We need those files!" Cary demanded.

"They're Lockhart Gardner files, they are ours" Will's voice was strong and cold.

"If you don't give them to us, the client will suffer" Alicia offered.

"You would know all about suffering wouldn't you?" Will asked with a tone of hate.

"Huh?" was all Alicia could reply.

"Suffering, look at what you've put Diane through" he offered whilst motioning towards Diane who still looked rather upset.

"What?" Alicia asked, still unsure what the hell he was talking about.

"Don't you dare tell me that you had nothing to do with Peter changing his mind about Diane becoming a judge!" he was yelling now.

"Will," Diane's voice was pleading, she obviously didn't want to discuss this now.

Alicia in shock from what she had just heard. Her and Peter had been separated for months now so if he thought he was doing her a favour, he couldn't have been more wrong.

That's it she decided as she stormed out of the room. She had had enough of Peter messing with her life, her job, and everything she worked so hard to achieve.

Alicia made her way upstairs to the conference room and practically stormed onto the stage where Obama and Peter stood. She was about to be pounced on before the guards realised that she was indeed Alicia Florrick.

She took the microphone off Obama and let her rampage begin.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Messing with my life again!" she demanded.

"Alicia…" Peter whispered, pleading with his eyes not to make a scene right here and now.

"Why did you stop Diane from being a judge?" she asked even though she already knew the answer.

"I was doing you a favour" he replied sternly.

"Well stop! Stop doing me favours! Diane is one of the most respected lawyers I've ever met, she's worked her ass off to become a judge and you what? Destroy that dream because you think it'll get you laid?" her yelling was getting louder now.

"But they fired you" was his excuse, the only excuse he ever used.

"No, well yes but that's my fault! Not yours Peter, get a life."

"I heard you left because you were sleeping with Will Gardner!" someone yelled from the audience.

"Is it true you love him?" yelled another.

Now Alicia was having second thoughts about publically confronting her husband, how had this argument turned into one about Will?

"Yeah, Alicia, do you love him?" Peter asked, with hate and jealousy in his voice.

Alicia was unsure whether to speak the truth or not because Will hated her for what she had done to him, she couldn't exactly blame him, she just wished things could be different between them.

"Yes" she replied, finally fed up with having to hide it from everyone.

With that she gave Obama back his microphone and dashed off the stage.

Once outside, and anger fuming Eli was storming her way.

"Why did you do it? You've stuffed it all up now!" he was absolutely furious.

"You told me to talk at the press conference so I did" Alicia replied acting all innocent.

What she had just done hadn't really affected her at all. She was just sick of playing games with everyone; that she was still with Peter, that she had to hide being in love with Will, that she had left Lockhart Gardner to get over Will.

She made her way back down to the meeting room, where she re-entered and once again took her seat at the table. Everyone there none the wiser to what she had just done.

Cary looked at her puzzled, Diane looked miserable still and Will just looked at her with questioning eyes.

A minute later the door burst open and in walked Obama with at least seven guards by his side.

"Good performance Alicia, loved it" Obama said proud at what his old friend had finally done.

"You know Obama?" Will asked her dumbfounded.

She just nodded, rose from her seat and gave Obama a massive hug.

"Were old friends, she used to be on my secret service detail" Obama explained.

"Wait, what performance?" Cary asked, slightly worried.

"Watch the News tonight and you'll see" Obama supplied, whilst Alicia blushed bright red.

"You must be Diane Lockhart?" Obama asked while approaching her side of the table.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you sir" Diane replied back formally.

Obama laughed "You don't have to call me sir. I came down here with a job proposition. I hear Peter Florrick didn't give you your job promotion like he promised. All talk that man. How would you feel about working as a judge in the white house? From what I hear you would be an extraordinary judge".

Diane was in complete shock, how and why was this happening. She couldn't believe it but she was over the moon.

"I'd love to" she accepted while firmly shaking his hand.

While all this was occurring Alicia quietly made her way out of the room, not wanting to cause anymore scenes.

* * *

It was about ten that night when Alicia was lying in her favourite place in the world; on a picnic rug surrounded by bushes looking up at the stars in the beautiful sky.

The sound of footsteps in the distant alarmed her and she sat bolt upright trying to see who was here.

It was Will. Dammit she thought to herself, why the hell had she shown him her favourite place?

"Is it true?" he asked, straight to the point.

"What?" Alicia had an idea what he was referring to but she wasn't going to say anything that would make this even worse and more awkward.

"Do you love me?" his voice was questioning slightly filled with hope.

Alicia stood up and closed the distance between her and Will, if she was going to tell him, she has to do it properly.

"Yes, I love you Will. I have for years now" she said hoping he wouldn't just walk away like he did with any conversation they had previously had.

Will was silent for a couple of minutes, not moving, it was as though he was weighing up his pros and cons for this situation.

"Well that good then" he finally stated to Alicia's disappointment.

"Because that incredibly crazy, psycho performance you did today made me realise that I am still in love with you and nothing can change it" Will said simply.

He then took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, their love for one another pouring out.

That's when they both knew; they were going to be alright, nothing could ruin them.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't that bad and I didn't go over the top with adding Obama, please review (:**


End file.
